


A Price On Your Love

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [12]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, Cock milking, Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Goro becomes the new cow in a very lucrative milking operation. Originally Day 31 of Kinktober 2020.
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	A Price On Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally part of my Kinktober challenge. However, I felt as though the fics I've created for the challenge worked better as individual stories instead.

Goro woke up in the dark, barren room, the sound of his own breaths occupied the otherwise dead space that surrounded him. Consciousness slowly trickled back to his mind as he tried to move his wrists and neck, finding himself adopting an uncomfortable position, only to find himself shackled, wedged between wood. Listless, red eyes snapped widely as fear took over, the detective struggling against his restraints. It took a little while longer to realise that he was naked, cold air caressing his pale skin, and the pulsating erection he had between his legs.

He remembered... walking from the police station. It was late. He was finishing up a case file. He walked out, into the lonely, empty streets. He was so close to his apartment when a cloth was put over his...

He heard the only door open, Goro winced at the intensity of the light that splashed upon his face. Peeling open his eyes, he could just see the silhouette of two men standing at the doorway, their faces obscured by shadow. Yet Goro could feel them stare at him with hungry eyes.

"Nice find Yoshiro," one of them commented, impressed at the sight of the captured, naked boy. Goro could hear the man in front of him practically drool, his attempt at escape escalating as anxiety swelled up his chest, "Didn't expect you'd get the famous 'Detective Prince' of all people,"

"He was practically screaming to be caught and milked," the one named Yoshiro said with excitement in his voice. Milked...? Goro furrowed his brows. He did not understand what the men meant. He was a guy. He couldn't lactate, "Just look at that excited cock, he might be a Detective, but he was born to become a cow, Hiroaki,"

A 'cow'? Goro almost laughed at the man's comment if not for the fact that he mentioned his cock, throbbing and trembling between his legs, dripping precum and begging to be touched as he unwillingly stood in his hunched position. The man; Hiroaki, Goro assumed, wandered towards him, his strides wide and calculated as if a predator, Goro trying to keep his calm as his captor approached him.

"Hello, little cow," Hiroaki laughed, his voice sinister and cocky, Goro sneering at him as he crouched down to his level, "How are you doing today?"

Goro stayed silent, defiant, red eyes staring into brown ones, "Not in a talkative mood are we?"

Hiroaki reached to pull on one of Goro's nipples, a surprised groan coming from the detective's throat as his cock dribbled more precum onto the concrete floor, "Whoa ho, at least you're lively! Makes my job a little easier,"

"Who do you work for?" Goro managed to breathe out, eyes crossed and anger burning in them, his hands curled into fists, "Where is this place? What are you-"

Goro was cut off by the ball gag that was shoved in his mouth, his jaws pried open as he bit into the soft material. He could feel the man wrap the straps around his head, fastening it onto his mouth as tightly as possible, his jaws aching at how wide they were stretched apart.

"Geez, why do the new ones always have to go yappin' all the time," Yoshiro commented as he leaned onto the doorway, his arms crossed with disapproval, "Why can't they just accept their new life as livestock, it's always a pain to hear them whine about the life they once have,"

"That's what the gag's for," Hiroaki said as he was readying... something Goro couldn't quite see, "That and to stop them from biting their tongues. Remember what happened last time,"

"Yeah, yeah. So, are you gonna hook him up or what?" Yoshiro said impatiently, "Witnessing them getting milked for the time always cracks me up,"

What... What are they going to do to him?

"Almost done," Hiroaki said as Goro got more anxious and agitated, his legs trembling as his erection was getting harder to tolerate. 

He felt something warm slide onto his cock, Goro whining and bucking as he felt the snug material wrap around his member, the man below him laughing softly at his reaction. Goro looked down, seeing something akin to a hose coming out from something metallic and cylindrical that was situated around his cock. Inspecting the device between his legs, his eyes widened in alarm. He now understood what the men meant by 'cow' and 'milking'.

The machine whirred to life, Goro's yelps muffled by the gag tightly holding his mouth wide open as he felt it kneed around his cock, stroking his length, each time it did so it sent shivers down his spine. Though his face was burning in shame to be seen in such a position like this, he unconsciously rocked his hips in tandem with the strokes of the milker between his legs.

The milker coiled around his cock wonderfully, stroking him firmly, the material wrapping around him, soft and warm as it sucked on him with blissful consistency. The sucking was especially good around his head, Goro moaning as his tip got the most attention through the device, panting as his drool slowly coated his bright red gag. Though the situation he found himself in was... terrifying... he felt a certain sensation of calm wash over him as the milker continued to massage his erect cock. Another groan as tears trickled down his soft face, as he harshly bucked, feeling his orgasm swelling, lust slowly taking over him.

God... Another groan escaped from his throat, muffled by his gagged lips. He was pent up for so long, too busy and stressed to even pleasure himself within the confines of his apartment. Another wave of sickly pleasure washed over him... No... as much as he wants to he couldn't give into it. He couldn't give what the men wanted, no matter how blissful he felt, trying hard not to cum as the machine suddenly sucked on him with ferocity, robbing another strangled cry from his throat.

"Haha, looks like our new cow likes to be milked! He's even mooing!" Yoshiro laughed as he watched Goro shake his hips, "Man, we're gonna make bank on him, never mind the other cows,"

"Oh, that reminds me," Hiroaki said. Through his lustful haze, Goro felt a hand upon his chin. He looked up to see Hiroaki's eyes, Goro blinking tears away from the corners of his eyes. He felt the man clip something in his long shaggy hair, groaning through the gag in confusion.

"Remember to give him his tail as well," Yoshiro reminded Hiroaki, and Goro's eyes widened in realisation. Were they really dressing up like a cow? Yet his question was answered when he felt something pressed up against his ass.

"Looks like the new cow's a virgin, or at least never fucked by anything before," Hioraki commented behind him, Goro feeling what he assumed to be a plug slowly stretching the tight ring of muscle of his hole "Makes him extra special I guess. I heard that the few batches of virgins particularly sell for a lot,"

If Goro wasn't panicked before, he sure was now. He thrashed between the restraints, his anxiety growing the further he was stretched by the bulbous toy. More spit culminated on the gag as he cried into it, pain and pleasure and fear coalescing into a confusing haze as the machine continued to suckle and massage his aching cock. His moans reached a crescendo as the girth of the toy slowly squeezed through his taut hole, stretching him slowly.

"God, he's so hot!" Yoshiro groaned, and Goro swore that his capturer was masturbating right there and then, "The way he moos, his whorish cock..."

The plug pushed further up in Goro's hole, Goro screaming in his gag as he felt he reached his orgasm, cum spurting into the milker as it sucked greedily onto him, as the plug split him open. Goro cried, tears streaming down his face from both bliss and shame as his sensitive cock continued to be milked without pause, as his hole clenched around the plug, sucking it further in, the stretched feeling of the toy inside him blissful.

"Looks like he came," Hioraki said bluntly, bending down in front of Goro to check on something just out of his view, "Good volume too, just above a virgin's average, maybe a bit pent up?"

"I'm sure he's got some more packed in his balls," Yoshido commented, still masturbating as Goro felt Hiroaki’s fingers coil around his testicles, kneading them possessively, "Don't think he needs a shot just yet,"

"Yeah, they're pretty firm," Hioraki agrees, withdrawing his touch, "We'll give him another couple of hours before we'll top him up,"

'Top-up'? Goro cried again, something thin smacking against his legs. But he didn't care anymore, he wanted out from his restraints, yet the milker around his legs continued to suck on him, continued to milk him, Goro moaning into his gag as he watched the two men left him, closing the door behind them, shrouding him in darkness once more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
